home
by Asradiantasthesun
Summary: home is where your heart is; home can be a person


This is dedicated to my lovely friend Mary, because I made her watch tw and now she is heartbroken. Don't you worry M, let's hope everything will turn out well. :)

Please comment, hope you'll enjoy. Stydia, because I love these two idiots together ( please jeff, let them finally be canon, they are just meant to be).

Characters not mine ( unfortunately)

* * *

><p>Lydia Martin is seventeen and she has already been in the arms of so many boys that she can't remember the exact number, but with Stiles, it's just different.<p>

It's warm and cozy and she feels so, so good. Like it's the place she is supposed to be. He is playing with her hair, her strawberry blond streaks between his long fingers and her head is on his chest as she is listening to his heartbeat. They haven't got used to being such intimate with each other yet and maybe that's why this heartbeat isn't as steady as it is supposed to be when you're laying with your girlfriend on the couch on lazy Saturday afternoon and you have absolutely nothing to worry about- at least for a while. No wolf drama. No evil fox spirits. Nobody is dying. They are alone, sun is shining and there is no school tomorrow.

'What are you thinking bout, huh?' he asks her, out of the blue.

' Not anything specific. I'm just… enjoying the moment, I guess' she mummers, her lips on his shirt's fabric which smells like soap and chocolate and him.

He kisses the top of her head and even though she can't see his face she just feels he is smiling.

'And you?' Lydia raises her head to look into his eyes and then raises one eyebrow ' Any inappropriate thoughts?'

He chuckles and his smile grows wider.

'Not exactly. I was just thinking that if somebody had told me a year ago that one day I'll be calling you my girlfriend and we'll be laying just like that I would have literally died of laughter''

Ugh.

'I know. I was sorta mean to you back then.'

'Hey, don't feel bad about it.'

It's easy for him to say that and to believe in these words because he loves her. She loves him too and that's why she can never stop and she will never stop regretting.

For a moment there is a silence between them; just quiet breathing and heartbeats and then she leans down to kiss him and she thinks how she'll never get used to kissing Stiles Stilinski; that's how amazing it is.

His lips are dry and warm and soft against hers and this time she is the one to tangle her fingers into his hair and god, she feels so good.

She loves kissing Stiles for many reasons, main being able to forget about the rest of the word while they are making out but there is also the fact that when Stiles kisses Lydia she feels so much more than she used to feel while kissing with Jackson and Aiden. It's this feeling of being free, the feeling of being loved and accepted and it's still all new to her.

When Stiles kisses Lydia, she thinks about home. Not the house she lives in; too big for her and her mother needs, cold and empty. No, the real home like Scott's or Stiles' ones. And she can't help but wonder how sometimes people are homes and how Stiles is certainly hers.

He bites on her lover lip, she breaks the kiss and looks at him.

'Did I-'

'No, you didn't do anything wrong. God, you have to stop asking about this'

'You know, you're the one more experienced-'

'I'm not experienced at all' she closes her eyes and curls next to him, burring her face in the fabric on his shirt and exhaling his smell.

' Not experienced?' he sounds really surprised 'Excuse me, what about Jackson or Aiden or-''

' Believe me Stiles' she smiles 'You are way more experienced in being in love than I am.'

He puts his hand on her back and holds her really, really tight.

' And' she continues, her voice really quiet and muted ' If one year ago someone had told me that one day I will feel so loved and love somebody in return just as much, I wouldn't have believed either'

She stops and for a moment, just a second, she feels so painfully vulnerable and exposed because he has never heard the 'L'' word from her before and she doesn't know if this was the best moment to bring this up. But then she feels his lips on her hand and then shoulder and neck, on her cheek and then they are on her ear and he whispers:

'I just love you, Lydia Martin.'

And when their lips find each other's once again she thinks about this again.

Home. Home can be a person. And you can keep on looking for it for your whole life and then find it in the most unexpected locations.


End file.
